Duty and Destiny
by laloga
Summary: Asajj Ventress has been spotted in the Bespin system, prompting the Council to send a team of Jedi to capture her once and for all. Mr. Lucas owns what you recognize; I own Kalinda and Stonewall. Obi/OC & hints of OC/OC. Rating is just in case...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This story takes place after the "Savage Oppress" arc in the Clone Wars tv show and after my fic _Awakening_. It is recommended that you read "Old Wounds" or "Bomb in a Birdcage" before this to familiarize yourself with my OC's. As always, constructive feedback is greatly appreciated; regardless, thank you for taking the time to read the product of my hyper-obsessive imagination. Enjoy!_

**Duty and Destiny**

From his vantage point on a nearby hillock, Obi-wan watched as the group of clones made their way through the battlefield on the marshy moon of Gelladon, ducking behind any available shelters while they continued firing on the battle droids that were advancing; he noticed that this particular group seemed to be well-coordinated and creative-when he realized that they were actually _leading _the droids towards a thick patch of swamp, he nodded with satisfaction. Just as they reached the edge of the swamp the clone captain, visible in his distinctive red armor, shouted an order to his men, causing them to begin firing on nearby pockets of earth, causing bubbles of steam to hiss and spurt in front of the droids. Another order and the blasts were directed at the air above the pockets which resulted in a blazing display of toxic swamp-gas that confused the droids' nav systems; the clankers that did not fall were drawn into the mire by the clones, who fired their cables and lifted themselves into the trees where they were able to finish off the remaining droids.

"Impressive," he remarked to Commander Cody, who was standing beside him.

The yellow-armored clone nodded. "Captain Stonewall's really come into his own these last few months. I think he'll make a fine ARC Commander."

Obi-wan frowned as he watched the troops slip back to the ground and begin their return to the base where they would tend to any wounds and regroup for the next assignment. He glanced at Cody. "Have the captain report to my quarters; I wish to speak to him." With that he began to walk down the hill, towards the temporary camp that the group had set up for the impromptu mission. While the moon was not of vital importance, it provided an excellent opportunity for a hopeful ARC Commander to prove his mettle to his superiors. It was not a task that Obi-wan had desired, but since Stonewall was one of Cody's men originally, it followed that he was to oversee the clone's advanced training.

His tent was ragged and torn; he knew that he would need a new one when they returned to Coruscant, which would hopefully be within a few days. While he waited for the clone to arrive, Obi-wan contacted the Jedi Temple to check in with Master Windu.

"Master Kenobi," Mace looked drawn, though he still radiated strength even through a flickering hologram. "I was about to contact you. How is the new Commander's training going?"

"Well enough," Obi-wan replied. "Though I'm not entirely sure he has what it takes"

Mace's brow lifted. "Do you need more time?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "No. We should be able to leave here within another day-or less."

"Good. I have another assignment for your team upon your return. Contact me when you are ready to depart. May the Force be with you."

"And you, Mace." Obi-wan sighed as the transmission ended and he felt the familiar presence of the two clones who approached. "Commander Cody. Captain Stonewall." He turned to face the identical men that stood at attention before him. Long ago, he had gotten over the unsettling mirrored images of the clones, but now...

Now it was different.

_Kalinda..._

He pushed the thought of her from his mind as he regarded the captain. "You did quite well today, Captain. Very clever, igniting the swamp gas to confuse the droids."

"Thank you, sir."

Cody put a hand on Stonewall's shoulder. "Excellent job, soldier. How did you know that would work?"

Stonewall paused. "I did a bit of research before the mission, on our way out here," he said. "Learned about the...quirks of the terrain and decided to use them in our favor." He looked at Obi-wan. "What's next, General?" There was the faintest trace of hope in his voice, though Obi-wan could tell that he was trying to remain calm and unaffected.

Instead of answering, he looked at Cody. "We have received word from Coruscant; as soon as we are done here we are to head back to the Core to regroup before we go on another mission."

"Sir?" Stonewall's voice was hesitant.

"Captain?"

The clone shifted. "Is my training complete, then?"

Obi-wan's jaw tightened and he reflexively lifted a hand to his beard while he studied Stonewall intently. "For the moment."

Cody looked between them. "He is to become a Commander then, sir?"

"Though your work today was admirable, Captain," Obi-wan said. "I do not think that you are ready for the burden of command quite yet. Perhaps after our next mission. Get the men ready," he added, turning on his heels. "I wish to leave here as soon as possible."

* * *

Cody and Stonewall watched the Jedi General walk away towards the forest, presuming that he was going to go meditate or whatever else Jedi did in their spare time. After a moment, Cody patted his brother's back. "Don't worry, the General is a difficult man to please. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah," Stonewall replied. "I'm sure he does." He and Cody returned to the others to prepare them to leave, but all the while he worked, Stonewall turned the events of the past few months over and over in his mind; he kept coming to the same conclusion. He had proven himself at every task that he had been given, the men under his command were some of the finest around, and he had shown himself to be a creative, tactical thinker. _I have earned the title of ARC Commander many times over, _he thought as he watched the others load the transport. _Yet he refuses to acknowledge the fact. _Jedi were not supposed to feel emotions like anger, passion or jealousy, but he knew better than most that what Jedi were "supposed" to feel and what they actually felt were two different things.

Again his thoughts returned to Kalinda. They had come to know one another intimately during their last mission together on the Outer Rim world of Mundali, where she had been possessed by an ancient spirit who demanded release in the form of sexual gratification. He recalled General Honi Tallis, the young woman who had been Kalinda's Padawan-whom they had originally come to assist- as she was forced to ask him to...well...

The memory was quite clear.

"_I...I don't quite know how to say this, Captain." General Tallis' light eyes shifted from side to side. "The spirit possessed her; Master Halcyon has her mind-for the most part-but_ it_ has her body, and is apparently...hungry." _

_He shook his head. "Hungry? Don't you have rations...?"_

_The red-haired Jedi's cheeks grew pink. "No, trooper. Not like that. She...in life, the spirit was a disciple of their people's goddess of love-specifically the _act_ of love." She would not meet his eyes. "It seems, after being trapped without a body for so long, the spirit desires only one thing. Master Halcyon can hardly stand, the desire is so intense, the need so strong." She worried at the edges of her tunic, her eyes remained downcast. "Nothing I can do will help her; she requires a kind of release that I cannot give." _

_Stonewall raised his eyebrows. "What are you saying, General?"_

_Honi grimaced. "I'm saying that she needs help and I need some time. I think I can figure out a way to separate her from the spirit, but I _need_ time. She is in agony right now-not pain," she amended quickly, seeing the look on his face. "But longing. Do you understand? You must help her. You are able to, aren't you?" She glanced at his torso with apprehension._

"_I...yes," he replied, stunned. "I am...functional. But...she..." He sighed. "You're certain this the only way?"_

"_Don't you want to?" she countered, regarding him with curiosity. "You obviously care for her. I would think that you would be quite pleased at this opportunity."_

_It was his turn to frown. "I'm not...that is, what I want isn't the point, General."_

Despite his initial misgivings, he _had _wanted it. Stars and galaxies, he had wanted to kiss her, to feel her skin burning beneath his hands...and it had been the best few days of his short life. But when it was over, when the spirit had been driven from her body and they were left with what remained..._She sent me away,_ he thought, his throat tightening. _No matter what her reasons, she sent me away._ True, he had hoped to be promoted to Commander, longed to do his duty to the Republic, but she had awakened something else within him. _She was right, _he thought. _We can never go back. _

And there was General Kenobi, the man whom Kalinda had named as her lover and best friend, the man who now was in charge of his fate in the GAR, the man who could not completely conceal the enmity in his eyes when he looked at Stone, for all that he attempted to mask it. The clone captain watched as the last of the supplies were gathered aboard the transport, then lifted his comm unit. "Commander Cody?" he said.

"Captain?"

"We're ready to move out."

* * *

The line of stars receded as Kalinda's fighter returned to normal space, joining the stream of traffic that was heading for Coruscant. As a Jedi, she had privileges that included allowing her to pass by the normal lanes of traffic, but she chose to remain in her place in line even if it would only to delay her return to the Jedi Temple for another hour or so. However, the universe, it seemed, had other plans.

"General Halcyon?" She grimaced as Mace Windu's familiar voice sounded through her comm.

"Yes, Master?"

She could picture his frown, his dark eyes narrowing as he spoke to her. "We have you on our scanners...why are you in the public lane? You should be here already; we have much to discuss."

_That's never a good thing,_ she thought. "Of course, Master. I'll see you in a few." With a sigh, she disconnected her ship from the lanes, transmitting her authorization clearance to the traffic monitors before setting a direct course for the Temple. Within fifteen minutes she was walking through the corridors of the Jedi Temple, though her mind was far away on a distant planet in the Outer Rim.

"_I want to thank you," she whispered, taking Stone's hands in her own. "You've been such a steady presence in my life these last months, and I don't know how I would have survived this particular ordeal without your...enthusiasm." Here she gave him a wry smile, which he returned. _

"_It wasn't exactly a hardship for me, Kali," he replied, raising her hands to his mouth and kissing them gently. "And I would have done much, much worse things to help you." He met her gaze, then, as if on impulse, lowered himself to his knees. "Kalinda Halcyon, I pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man; without reservation, without hesitation, today, tomorrow and always."_

At the time, her body had been overcome with desire and lust, but even through the muggy haze she knew what it was that he was doing: it was an approximation of the oath that all clone troopers swore to the Republic upon their graduation. She was aware of no other clone who had made such a promise to an individual, and the thought shook her. But the memory of him kneeling before her as he kissed her skin with a tenderness she had thought the Kaminoans would have bred out of the clones haunted her, even months later.

And of course, there was Obi-wan.

Kalinda stepped into the turbolift that would take her to the Council chambers, where Master Windu was undoubtedly waiting. While she stood, she toyed with the curving, silver ring that rested on her right hand. Many Jedi eschewed any kind of personal possessions, but this was one of the few things that she considered "hers:" Obi-wan had given it to her on a mission they shared-almost ten years ago now-and she kept it as a constant reminder that he cared for her. Though the exact nature of her...malady had been kept from the Council, she had confessed everything to Ben upon her return to the Temple, and he had been-surprisingly-taciturn about it.

_Though I have my doubts,_ she thought wryly as the lift paused at the highest level. The doors opened to reveal Master Windu, speaking in low tones with another Jedi, Luminara Unduli, and her Padawan, Barriss Offee; the trio turned towards her as she stepped out of the lift and approached them. Mace nodded to her.

"Good, you're here. Master Unduli, thank you for your report. I will let you know my decision." He returned the bow that the Miralian woman gave him before gesturing to Kali to follow him.

"Good to see you, Luminara," Kalinda said to the austere woman. "Hi Barriss," she added, grinning at the younger woman, who returned the look before receiving a stern glance from her Master, who nodded to Kalinda.

"Welcome back to the Temple, Kalinda," Luminara said, her tone a hair's breadth short of cordial. "I am glad to see that you have returned to us, at long last." Her eyes flicked to her Padawan. "Come, Barriss." She nodded once more to Kalinda before turning to leave.

Kali hurried to catch up to Mace, who was striding down the corridor to one of the mediation chambers, activating the door lock once Kalinda had entered behind him. She frowned and looked at her old Master. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He said nothing for a moment, but she could feel his weariness, the tension that had long been inlaid in his mind with the war. "It is not going well, right now," he said at last, folding his hands before him as he regarded her. "But that is not why I brought you here. How was your mission? Did it allow you to fully recover from the incident on Mundali?"

She did not answer, instead began to pace through the chamber, passing through the slants of light that entered through the windows. It was so quiet, her footfalls seemed to echo. "The witnesses are safe, for the time being. Thank you for giving me...space, Master." She met his eyes. "It was a welcome break."

"You could take leave, if you wanted to," he said. "Anakin is on leave at the moment, but when he returns..." He studied her. "I read the accounts of Mundali, but never had a chance to speak with you about it. You are certain that you are...recovered?" He mistook her expression for confusion and elaborated. "The violent and intense nature of your symptoms was alarming, to say the least. I am glad that no one was injured."

She nodded slowly, pausing to stand next to him. "Thanks to my former Padawan and Master Nu. If not for her research and Honi's efforts..."

Mace nodded. "And your clone-Captain Stonewall, correct? We know of his involvement in the matter." The light from the mediation chamber was fractured across his face as he looked at her.

"He was committed so ensuring my safety, as well as the safety of the others," she replied, trying not to think of Stone's embrace, or his mouth seeking hers. "How is his training going, anyway?"

"I just spoke with General Kenobi several hours ago," he said. "He seems to think that the clone is not yet ready for a command position. However," he added, seeing her mouth open to protest. "I am sure that the two of you can reach an agreement on that score. After all, Stonewall will be leading your men; though Obi-wan is more experienced than you in these matters, you have a say in the situation, too. Which leads me to your next mission: there have been recent sightings of Ventress in the Bespin system."

Kalinda felt her hands chill at the mention of the pale woman's name, memories of her own violent capture and torture at the assassin's hands fresh in her mind. "I will find her, Master," she said. "I'll leave at once."

Mace Windu shook his head. "The morning will suffice. I've asked Obi-wan to meet with you as soon as he returns; I want both of you on this." He gave her a knowing look. "It is vital that we capture her, my old Padawan. Incidences of late have shown her to be even more unpredictable than we thought...we don't need _another _wildcard in this war."

She nodded. "I understand." After a beat she stood up and made to leave, pausing in the doorway to look back at him. "Master?"

"Yes?"

_I'm not the Jedi that I should be; I'm not the person that you think I am. I'm in love with the wrong man, again. I'm sorry. _She cleared her throat. "May the Force be with you, Mace."

A flicker of a smile on his face. "And you too, Kalinda."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note to self: remember to proofread anything before posting, as the freakin' document manager is the bane of my existence. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks to SerendipityAEY for the suggestions and feedback!_

Stonewall was in the barracks aboard the _Intrepid _as the Jedi cruiser hurtled through hyperspace towards Coruscant. "General Kenobi?"

"Captain?" The Jedi's voice was distorted through the comm channel-sometimes the inter-ship systems were patchy during lightspeed, a malfunction that engineers had not had time to correct.

"I'd like to speak with you for a moment, when you have a chance." The Jedi did not respond immediately, which caused a flicker of apprehension to pass through Stonewall, though he supposed it could be chalked up to the malfunctioning comm. Finally, the General answered.

"Very well. I am in my quarters; you may come now." His tone was cordial, but Stonewall thought he could sense an edge to the General's voice. After ensuring that his armor was clean and straight, the clone captain headed to the Jedi's quarters, located several levels above the barracks. When he reached the door, he lifted his hand to activate the chime, but the door slid open before he could do so, revealing the Jedi Master sitting on a chair next to a stack of datapads, thoroughly engrossed in his work. He glanced up and nodded to Stone, closing the door with a slight flick of his wrist before it was able to slam shut on its own.

Stonewall stood at attention for a moment, waiting for the General to address him. Finally, Obi-wan set down his datapad and gave the clone a nod, indicating that he should have a seat opposite him on the chair that he turned to the clone with a wave of his ungloved hand. "You are concerned about your training, Captain?"

His back straight, Stonewall nodded as he faced the Jedi. "I feel that I have performed at such a level as to be promoted to Commander status, Sir," he said, having carefully chosen his words beforehand. "Is there a particular reason why you do not feel that this is the case?"

Obi-wan regarded him. "Being in command is not a task that one should take on lightly, Captain. While you have indeed shown great improvement over the past few months..." he paused. "Well, to be quite frank, Stonewall, I have my doubts as to your readiness. You are creative, yes, but you seem to lack the discipline necessary for such a task."

"What can I do to improve my chances?" Stonewall replied. "Sir."

"I'm just not certain that you have it in you," Obi-wan said with a mild shrug. "Perhaps you should instead focus your efforts on developing skills in a particular area. Weapons or tactics, maybe."

Stonewall paused before removing his helmet. "With all due respect, sir," he said slowly. "Commander Cody seems to think differently than you do."

"Commander Cody does not have the final say in the matter." The Jedi's voice was firm. The two men regarded each other for a moment before Obi-wan sighed and shook his head. "I can sense your confusion, Stonewall," he said, his voice quiet. "Kalinda told me what really happened on Mundali."

Stone felt his stomach drop to his knees. "She did?"

The Jedi nodded. "And while you are to be commended for following orders, I fear that the ordeal has left you with a lingering attachment to General Halcyon. Am I correct?" Stonewall made no reply, but he could not hide his feelings from the Jedi, who sighed again. "Were I in your position, I would not put too much faith in her affection," he said at last. "Love and lust are two sides of the same coin, I'm afraid, and Kalinda has a tendency to fall in love as easily as some people fall out of a boat."

"Sir?"

Obi-wan leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Stonewall's. "Your feelings for her are nothing to be ashamed of, Stonewall, but you should know that it will lead to nothing but despair for both of you. As a Jedi, her destiny lies down a different path than yours, soldier; you would do well to remember that." He sat back and picked up his datapad. "Thank you for your concern, Captain."

It was as effective a dismissal as any. Stonewall rose and exited the room; wordlessly, he headed into the bowels of the ship, not really aiming for any particular direction but rather just feeling the need to move, to be active. He recalled the casual way that General Kenobi had used his Force powers to move a chair and flick the durasteel door closed; it reminded him of Kalinda's similar abilities, abilities that all Jedi shared, he knew. _And General Kenobi is a legend on the battlefield, _he thought as he nodded to a group of unfamiliar, off-duty clones who saluted him as he passed. _Commander Cody mentioned something about new brothers joining us, _he remembered, glancing back at them. _More new-old blood, I suppose. _

The General's words reverberated in his head. _Her destiny lies down a different path than yours. _

Stonewall finally made his way to the mess hall after recalling that he had eaten nothing since the previous evening. As he collected a tray, he heard a familiar voice call to him from across the room.

"Captain Stonewall! Sir!" Looking up, he watched as the younger clone, Quarry, jumped up from his table and crossed the room towards him. To almost everyone else, the clones were indistinguishable, but to each other, they were individuals, easily differentiated among themselves. No clone forgot a brother.

"Quarry," Stone said with a nod, though inwardly he tensed. The younger clone was one of the men who'd been stationed at Mundali, who likely knew the truth about his and Kalinda's-General Halcyon's-recent mission. "When did you join us?" He began to walk towards an empty table, the younger man following, taking a seat beside him.

"My squad was picked up while you were on Gelladon, sir," he said. "General Tallis has finished her mission on Mundali and we were sent to aid our brothers in combat-at last." He glanced around and leaned close to Stonewall. "I wanted to apologize, sir," he said after a moment. "I said...well, some stuff that was out of line when we worked together last, and I wanted to tell you that it was wrong." His gaze was earnest and open. "It's none of my concern what happened between you and General Halcyon," he added, his back straightening in his seat. "And I haven't breathed a word, sir."

Stonewall nodded. "Good, soldier. Glad to know that I can count on you to keep that to yourself." He began eating his food, more to give himself something to do than fill his stomach, which was still twisted in knots. After a moment he glanced at Quarry, who still sat beside him. "Is there something else, trooper?"

The younger clone looked thoughtful. "Word is that you'll be made a Commander soon, Captain." Stonewall made no reply so Quarry continued. "I would be honored to be a member of your team, sir. If you think I have what it takes, that is."

"We'll see," Stonewall replied. "I haven't made it yet."

Quarry nodded and rose from the table. "Well, I'll let you get back to your meal, then." He saluted smartly before heading back to his own table, leaving the clone captain alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The military transport landed with a shrill whine, kicking up dust clouds and scattering loose debris as it touched down on the platform just beyond the clone barracks on Coruscant; the wind blew Kalinda's hair and cloak about her as she shielded her eyes from the worst of the dust, her vision fixed on the cargo doors as they opened, revealing a group of white armor-clad clones who stepped onto the tarmac and began marching for the barracks. Her pulse quickened as she scanned them; they were all basic troopers, but she was searching for a familiar presence.

He wasn't among the first group, nor the second, but when the third transport doors opened to reveal a coterie of officers she spotted him at once. It was as if a wire or cord had been strung between them, pulling her inexorably to the clone captain who stepped onto the ground and began to walk towards her after the slightest hesitation. Even so, she couldn't help but smile. He was wearing his helmet, naturally, so she couldn't read his expression, but there was a nervous edge to him that had never been there before; though he approached her, she could sense his unease.

Pushing the thought aside, she moved to meet him. "Stonewall," she said, smiling still. "How are you?"

His nod was brisk, perfunctory. "Well, General. And yourself?"

"I'm...here," she admitted as she studied him. "How was Gelladon?"

"Challenging, but we were successful, in the end," he replied. There was a silence between them before he shifted and glanced in the direction of his brothers.

"Stone," she said, her voice quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, sir," he replied after a beat. "It's been a long couple of months." He saluted her. "I look forward to working with you again, General. Permission to leave?"

"Granted."

He nodded and trotted over to join his brothers, leaving her standing alone on the tarmac, her heart in her throat. After a moment she raised her comm to her mouth. "Obi-wan? Where are you? Are you at the Temple?"

"I only just got back," he said. "Would you like to meet me in my quarters?"

"We need to talk."

He sighed. "I had a feeling you might say that; I suppose we have some things to discuss."

_Yes we do, _she thought as she switched off her comm and hurried back to the Temple, arriving at Obi-wan's room in record time. He was just stepping out of the 'fresher, one towel around his slender waist with another in his hand as he rubbed at his hair; she approached him, biting back the brunt of her anger, finding her calm center before she stood in the doorway of his room and watched him.

Smiling, he approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you," he said.

Despite herself, she softened. "And you."

"Even though you are clearly cross with me?" he replied, setting the towel around his neck as he stood before her. "I had rather hoped that you'd be at least marginally pleased to see me." There were still droplets of water clinging to the edges of his sandy hair, some of which dripped to her shoulder as he leaned forward and kissed her; his tightly muscled arm encircled her waist and pulled her to his chest.

It was difficult to break from his embrace, but she managed. "I just spoke with Stonewall," she said, stepping away from him to sit on the edge of his bed. "He acted like he'd never seen me before, and I can't help but think that you may have had something to do with it." Her brow furrowed. "Master Windu said that you don't think his training is going well?"

Obi-wan sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair as he moved to stand before her. "His feelings towards you show a lack of discipline, Kali; if he is to be promoted, he cannot afford to be distracted in such a fashion-you know that."

She shook her head. "What else did you say to him, Obi-wan?"

"I told him the truth," Obi-wan replied after a beat. "That your paths, though they may cross occasionally, would ultimately lead in very different directions and that it would behoove him to reconsider his affection for you." He frowned. "I thought that it was the right thing to do...but you're angry with me?"

Her shoulders lifted and sank in a sigh. "No...well, yes...oh, I don't know." Abruptly, she rose and began pacing the room. "He was so distant and cold; it was as if we had never spoken before."

"Kalinda," Obi-wan followed her and took her hand. "I know that your experience was...intense, but it's over now. It's time to face reality." As he looked at her, his face fell. "I really did think you'd be happier to see me."

"I am, Ben," she replied in a whisper, looking down at their entwined hands before she met his gaze. "It's just...it was so..."

"I know," he said, kissing her lightly. "But you're back now; perhaps things can return to how they were?"

_We can never go back to how it was. _She smiled at him and nodded, returning his embrace, his kiss, his touch. Later, while he was sleeping and she lay awake in his bed, her mind cast out, searching for one other. Despite herself, she pictured his face and form, which, though identical to millions of others in the galaxy, resonated within her thoughts.

_

* * *

_

It would have been impossible, but for his helmet. For the first time, Stonewall's armor had protected him against something besides a fall or a blaster bolt; it had kept her from reading his expression and kept _something _between them, some physical barrier that reminded him of who and what she was and who and what he was. It allowed him to remain aloof, professional. The clone captain lifted his head, punching at the too-soft pillow in yet another futile attempt at getting comfortable enough to drift off.

Still, the look on her face...his eyes closed at the memory. _I'm sorry, Kali, _he thought, listening as the bunk-mate, another Captain named Float, below him snored intermittently. _But it's the right thing to do, for both of us. We can't really go back, but we can pretend. Besides, _he shifted, turning on his side as sleep continued to elude him. _She's got someone. Who the hell am I to stand between two Jedi Knights? General Kenobi was right; we're both better off this way._

But it was a cold comfort, indeed.

The next morning, while he was getting dressed his comm beeped, revealing Commander Cody's image before him. "Commander," Stonewall said, standing at attention.

"We've gotten orders, Stonewall," the commander replied. "Asajj Ventress has been spotted near the Bespin system; our squad is set to report out at once, under the command of Generals Kenobi and Halcyon."

Stonewall nodded. "I'll have the men ready, sir."

"Also, that new guy, Quarry, asked to be put into your squad," Cody added. "I sent him to your men this morning. He said that you worked together on Mundali?"

"That's right, sir," Stonewall replied. "He's a bit green, but I'll have him at 110% in no time."

Cody's nod was brisk. "Good man, Stone. We'll make a Commander out of you, yet."

The clone captain signed off and immediately signaled the rest of his men. "Full turn out in 30 minutes," he ordered through the comm unit. "We're setting out for Bespin, boys." After he finished putting on his armor, he went to the privates' barracks to see how they were coming along; there was a flurry of activity at his arrival, but all of the men seemed more or less ready to go. Except one man, who was leisurely stepping out of the 'fresher, ignoring the hurried steps of his brothers as they made themselves ready. Stonewall frowned and approached him.

"Quarry," he said. "Is your comm unit functional?"

The younger clone nodded. "I'm on it, sir. Just slept a bit late, is all." He reached for his armor. "I'll be ready in a moment."

Stonewall gave him a steady gaze. "See that you are, grunt. We can't afford to have any weak links on this mission." With a curt nod he turned to walk away, stopping when he heard Quarry's sarcastic mutter behind him. "What was that, soldier?"

"I didn't say anything, sir," Quarry replied with a shrug. "Maybe you're imagining things." He flashed a smile at the captain before reaching for the remainder of his gear.

* * *

Because of her weakness, because of her doubt, Dooku had abandoned her. Another Master gone, another potential future shattered before her eyes with the betrayal that she should have seen coming. _Everyone is out for themselves, _she thought, her pale-blue eyes narrowing. _I was a fool to think otherwise. But now I shall make them all see what it means to fear me._ Asajj Ventress steered her small craft through the layers of swirling gases that comprised the massive planet of Bespin, the glowing orange sky tinting her pale skin as she searched for a place to set down. Presently, she was in a section of an abandoned mining facility that she hoped would provide suitable cover until she could carry out her plan; the massive, tear-dropped shaped facilities were littered with random debris and peppered with holes and other signs of wear. By her estimation, no one had used the things in at least a century, making them the perfect option for what she had in mind.

After a brief deliberation, Ventress set her craft down on one of the smaller stations, ensuring that the air was not contaminated before she stepped out of her ship and began to study the area; a deep inhale brought the faint, metallic tang of tibanna gas, the vital resource that powered weapons on both sides of the war. _It should suffice,_ she thought with a nod. _For now, anyway. _Her mouth widened into a feral grin as she felt the thrill of anger cresting within her. _Soon, I will have my revenge, _she thought, heading back to her ship. _Soon, that Jedi woman will pay for casting doubt into my mind. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kalinda and Obi-wan headed to the rendezvous point where they were to collect their soldiers before leaving for Bespin. As they approached the transport, Kalinda noticed two familiar figures standing just beyond the platform of the massive ship, and her face fell. "Luminara's coming?" she asked, glancing at Obi-wan. "Master Windu didn't mention it when I saw them yesterday."

Obi-wan shook his head. "The more the merrier, in my opinion." He lifted his hand in greeting, a gesture that Kali followed a moment later; in return, Luminara nodded while Barriss gave a friendly wave as the Jedi met on the tarmac. "I take it that you are accompanying us on this little jaunt, Master Luminara?" Obi-wan asked.

The Miralan woman nodded, her hands clasped before her. "Master Windu contacted us this morning; he wanted to ensure that the mission was a success. Ventress is too important to allow her to escape-again." Her eyes flickered to Kalinda as she spoke. "Are your clones arriving soon?"

"I told Cody," Obi-wan replied, glancing at his chronometer. "They should be here any moment."

"There they are, Masters," Barriss said, pointing towards the barracks. Indeed, there was a contingent of clone troopers marching solemnly towards them, lead by Cody in his distinctive armor, Stonewall beside him. As Kalinda watched, she felt that strange pull in her heart towards the clone, but she tamped down the emotion. _Luminara would love to berate me for that, _she thought, smoothing her expression. _I need to make this ordeal as painless as possible._

Commander Cody approached them while Stone led the others aboard the transport that would take them to the Jedi cruiser that waited in the atmosphere. "Good morning, Cody," Obi-wan said. "I hope that you slept well-it's going to be an interesting mission, I fear."

"We're ready, General," Cody replied with a nod. "General Unduli; General Offee, are you joining us?"

"Indeed, Commander," Luminara said. "We are here to ensure that the mission is a success."

Cody nodded. "Can never be too careful when Ventress is involved." He saluted the Jedi and turned for the transport with the other clones.

"Well," Kalinda said as the clone marched off. "Let's get this show underway, shall we?" The Jedi boarded the transport with Cody and some of his men, though Kali noticed that Stone was not among them. _On purpose? s_he wondered. Soon enough they were aboard the _Intrepid_, preparing for the leap into hyperspace. The journey to Bespin would take about 36 hours, so she decided to kill one or two of them with some sparring practice to clear her head. As she made her way to the gymnasium, she was met by Luminara's Padawan in one of the corridors. "Barriss," she said, smiling at the Miralian girl. "I didn't expect to see you here. They didn't change the time of our tactical meeting, did they?"

"No, Master Halcyon," the green-skinned girl said, her voice quiet. "I actually wanted to talk to you...unless you're busy?"

Kali shrugged. "I was going to do some drills, but you're welcome to spar with me, if you want; I can show you the shield technique."

Nodding, the Padawan followed Kalinda to the open area in the aft of the ship where individuals could train, spar, or simply come to blow off some steam. "I wanted to tell you that I've been keeping up with my music," Barriss said after a moment. "Maybe we can play together, sometime?"

"That would be nice," Kalinda replied as they stepped into the wide chamber. "It's been a while since I played with someone else." Suddenly, a memory of Stonewall, bent over the set of drums she'd been instructing him in during a mission to Mandalore struck her. "I brought the dulcimer, of course; do you have your viol?"

Barriss grinned. "Master Luminara has finally learned to like it-or at least tolerate it. Though she still grows annoyed when I insist on carrying it with me all the time."

"Well, she has her reasons," Kalinda replied. "I've been through at least five dulcimers..." she sighed at the memories of the instruments that had been shattered or destroyed on a number of missions. "And I always think 'I should just leave it at the Temple,' but I find that I enjoy playing too much to resist bringing one along wherever I go." They shrugged off their cloaks and ignited their sabers; Barriss' glowed a brilliant blue even in the bright light of the room. She was skilled, almost as much as Luminara, and Kalinda was impressed by the younger woman's prowess. After several minutes they broke apart, panting. "When did you say you were going to be made a Knight, Barriss?" Kalinda asked, wiping the sweat from her brow with the hem of her sleeve.

"Hopefully soon," the Miralian girl replied. "Though I trust Master Luminara's judgment, of course."

Kalinda nodded, but made no reply, instead raising her blade and taking a defensive stance. "Let's go," she said. "Try the shield again."

But Barriss merely stood, her face pensive. Finally she looked up at Kalinda. "I heard what happened on Mundali," she said at last.

_Stars above, does everyone know about that? _Kali thought, sheathing her blade. "Oh?"

"It reminded me...of when those horrible slugs on Geonosis infected me and the clones," she said at last, shuddering. "I wanted to see if you were alright. It took me a long time to work through it, you see," she continued. "My mind was completely overtaken by the creature-I would have killed Ahsoka in a heartbeat if I had been able to. Master Nu said that your experience was similar, and I thought...well..."

Kali sighed and rubbed at her forehead, where she could feel the beginnings of a headache. "It was a...unique experience, to say the least. I was not in control of my faculties at all, though my mind was clear enough to know what I was doing; my body, however, had a purpose all its own." The memory of Stonewall's mouth on her mouth while he ran his hands down her sides made her tremble. She swallowed.

Barriss nodded. "I know what you mean. I hope that I never have to experience anything like it ever again."

"Me too," Kali replied, though it was a lie. They were silent for a moment before Kalinda glanced at her chronometer. "Looks like we have that meeting soon. I'd better wash the sweat off." She gave Barriss a smile. "See you there?"

Barriss shook her head. "Master Luminara wants me to study the layout of Bespin; she expects a full report by tomorrow morning." Her face fell. "I'd like to go to the meeting, but my Master knows best."

Kali gave a tight smile. "I'm sure she thinks she does."

"What?"

"Never mind." She headed for the turbolift. "I'll see you later, Barriss." Stepping aboard the lift, Kalinda released her hair from the braid that she'd been wearing, running her fingers through it; her head still hurt like hell. _Probably from the decided lack of sleep I've been getting_, she thought with a frown. Sighing, she leaned against the wall of the lift, closing her eyes. Suddenly, there was a familiar _ding _as the lift stopped and the door slid open to reveal a familiar clone captain, and she thought her heart would leap out of her ribcage.

* * *

Since that morning in the barracks, Stonewall's day had gone decidedly downhill. It began with a hushed whispering between two of his men, Macro and Boxer, as he stood nearby them on the transport on the way to the _Intrepid. _Though his first instinct was to quell the whispering, he was naturally curious as to the subject of their conversation; it was good, after all, to know where your men's heads were. Luckily, the officers were equipped with special sensors on their helmets that were able to amplify or deaden sound, so with a subtle adjustment he was able to listen.

"...said that it wasn't like they want everyone to believe," Macro was saying. "He said that she kept him to herself the entire time, making him..._service_ her."

Boxer chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that, if it were me."

"She's a Jedi, you fool. They're not like regular women," Macro replied with a slight shake of his head. "He said it's why she's so keen to make him a commander; to keep him _around_." The innuendo in his voice was plain, and Stonewall felt a thrill of anger slice through him.

The clones were quiet for a moment before Boxer spoke again. "I wonder what it was like?"

"Why don't you ask the captain?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Ask me what?" he said, turning to them, taking a small bit of pleasure in the uncomfortable expressions that crossed their faces as they stiffened.

"We just-"

"Er..."

"Unless you have something worthwhile to say," Stonewall said. "Keep your traps shut. Is that clear?" Both men nodded and saluted him before he turned back around. _I'm going to kill Quarry, _he thought, glancing out the viewport to the other transport that held the Jedi and the rest of his troops.

When they reached the ship, he had a brief meeting with Cody and Float, before heading to his quarters. However, he paused when he heard Kalinda's name spoken in a hushed whisper in a nearby corridor. As quietly as he could, Stone peered around the corner only to see Quarry, speaking in low tones with Zero, another private.

"You're full of it, Quarry," Zero said, shaking his head. "That's not possible. Who would do such a thing with one of us?"

Quarry shrugged. "Believe what you want, brother, but I was there. I saw the whole thing." He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I saw quite a bit more than I bargained for," he added, his voice sly.

_That's it, _Stonewall thought, stepping into the room. "Zero, report to the gunner's station at once: you're on duty."

"But I'm not scheduled for another hour, sir."

"_Now_, soldier," Stonewall said, causing the other man to scurry off. He looked at Quarry, who leaned against the corridor wall and regarded him casually.

"Something wrong, Captain?"

"Are you defective?" Stonewall growled. "What's gotten into you?"

Quarry shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Later, Stonewall would not recall shoving the other clone against the wall, though he did not doubt that he did so. His vision was a red haze; the anger coupled with the exhaustion of the last few months had shortened his fuse, and Quarry had thrown a spark. "You're spreading lies about a Jedi General," Stonewall said, his arms locking the other man against the wall. "That is a stupid pastime."

Quarry glared at him. "Nothing that I'm saying is a lie, _Captain," _he replied, spitting out the title. "Everyone knows what really happened on Mundali; everyone knows why she wants to make you a commander, and why General Kenobi doesn't." He chuckled as Stonewall's eyes widened. "General Kenobi isn't fooled; he's a true Jedi. She's just a whore with a lightsaber."

That was when he lost it; Stonewall slammed his right fist into the younger clone's nose, watching in grim satisfaction as a trickle of blood ran down Quarry's face. "If I catch you saying anything like that ever again, grunt," he growled. "It will be the last thing you ever do. Now, get out of my sight."

"Some Commander you'll make," Quarry sneered before ducking out of the corridor.

Stonewall stood perfectly still for a moment before heaving a sigh and raising his comm. "Cody? Can I speak with you?" The commander agreed, meeting him a few minutes later at the aft deck.

"What is it, Captain?"

"I wanted to tell you before the word spread," Stonewall replied. "I just had to discipline Quarry for saying...well, I don't care to repeat it, but it was about the Jedi." Cody raised his eyebrow and Stone sighed. "It was about General Halcyon, and our last mission to Mundali. He's been saying...certain things that conflict with the general's report, and I don't want there to be any confusion."

Cody regarded him for a moment. "I've heard rumblings," he said, nodding slowly. "Rumors."

"Sir?"

The commander shrugged. "I mean, I don't believe it, of course, but still. A rumor like that, well, it's hard to stop. But I'm sure they'll have something else to talk about before too long. I wouldn't worry about it, Captain." His comm flashed and he frowned. "General Kenobi's calling. I'll see you in the briefing in an hour?"

"Of course, sir," Stonewall replied.

"You're still a contender for Commander, you know," Cody said as he turned to go. "Just, try not to stir the pot too much, will you?" Stonewall nodded and saluted the Commander before he went in the opposite direction, with the thought of returning to his quarters to calm down. He activated the switch for the turbolift and sighed, rubbing his head.

_When did life get so complicated?_

The door opened with a hiss, revealing the only person that he couldn't face at the moment; her eyes widened at the sight of him, her mouth opened as if to speak, but he couldn't do it. He turned and hurried in the opposite direction down the corridor.

She did not follow.

* * *

She wasn't like Dooku, with his endlessly complex plots and plans stacked like precarious dominoes; rather, she trusted her own intelligence and opportunistic nature to bring about the most satisfactory outcome for this particular mission. _It will work, _Asajj thought as she approached the shelter within the small city of Thran. _It must work. _

The assassin crouched in the shadows, casting out her awareness to determine the best time to strike. The children were kept in clusters of about ten to fifteen, though there were not nearly enough Mercy Corps members to watch over them all, a fact that she was counting on. The group nearest to her, consisting of about four or five children around eight years old, was sitting in a semicircle, playing quietly while the Corps members monitored their activities. The assassin estimated that she would have less than a minute to achieve her objective; her muscles tensed as she lifted the gas canister.

Using the Force, she levitated the small cylinder above the unsuspecting heads of the children and into the midst of the adults who were set with the task of guarding the orphans of the Clone Wars, where it detonated, filling the room with an acrid, yellow smoke and setting everyone to coughing. Smiling through her rebreather, Ventress used the Force again to maneuver three of the nearest children towards her, their struggles feeble from the effects of the gas; when she was satisfied, she slipped out of the entrance, the children floating like ghosts in her wake.

* * *

Showered and changed, Kalinda was nearly late to the briefing, though, for a mercy, she was not. She was, however, the last to arrive, and did not miss the glance that Luminara cast to her chronometer as Kali entered the room, coming to stand with the Jedi. Obi-wan nodded to her and cleared his throat.

"Everyone in this room has dealt with the assassin, Asajj Ventress before," he began, pulling up an image of the darksider in the holographic projector at the center of the room. "I don't need to tell you how dangerous she is, nor about her skills, which-though impressive-are a force to be reckoned with. The fact that the Council saw fit to send four Jedi and a battalion of troops is an indication of how serious a threat to the Republic this woman is."

While he spoke, Kalinda cast her awareness over to Stonewall, who was standing beside Commander Cody, listening to Obi-wan. She was careful to keep her attention trained on her fellow Jedi, though she thought that she noticed Luminara give her a curious glance. When Obi-wan had finished his lecture, she watched as Stonewall and the other clone captain-Float, she thought his name was-hurried out of the room, though Cody remained, coming over to Obi-wan and clearing his throat.

"Commander?" Obi-wan said.

Cody glanced from him to Kalinda, his expression serious. "May I speak with you and General Halcyon for a moment, sir?"

Obi-wan looked at Luminara, who nodded and exited the room, her skirts swaying with the movement. Kalinda felt her chest tighten. "What is it, Commander?"

The clone shifted uncomfortably. "It's about some of my men, sirs. It seems...well, there's a rumor circulating about Captain Stonewall and you, Master Halcyon," he said, looking at Kalinda. "Stonewall reported that there was an...incident with one of the new lads, a clone who was with you on Mundali. He's been spreading some pretty...inflammatory stuff."

"Like what?" Obi-wan asked, his hand to his beard. "Never mind," he said a moment later, shaking his head. "I think I can guess. What has been done about it, Commander?"

"Stonewall, er...disciplined Quarry-the clone who started the whole thing-but I'm afraid that will just make things worse."

Kalinda frowned and crossed her arms before her. "Quarry...I don't recall the name." She looked at Cody. "What happened between him and Stone?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Obi-wan said with a shake of his head. "We all have more important things to focus on besides petty rumors. Cody, I don't want to hear anymore about this, understood? Make sure all of your men know that there are more important things to concern themselves with at the moment."

Cody nodded, saluting smartly before exiting the room. Obi-wan gave Kalinda a knowing look. "It goes without saying that you should definitely _not _make any attempts to speak with Captain Stonewall," he said. "Not until all of this blows over, anyway."

Nodding, Kalinda put her hand to her forehead, wincing. "Just a headache," she explained to his concerned look. "It started last night and hasn't really gone away."

"You were a bit restless," he said. "Perhaps you should try to sleep for a while." He touched her hand, resting on the edge of the holographic projector. "Perhaps I can come see you when you're feeling better?" His voice was quiet, though his blue eyes studied her intently.

"I'll let you know how I feel in a few hours," she replied with a small smile. "I think you're right; I probably just need rest." She kissed his cheek before slipping out of the room and making her way to the nearest turbolift, but when she reached her room, she found that she was unable to take the final step over the threshold. Instead, she turned and made her way to the place where the clone barracks were located, careful to keep out of sight as she cast her awareness out, searching, until she found him, speaking with the other clone captain near the entrance to the barracks. Her head throbbing, she waited until they finished talking, then, experimentally, sent out a tendril of Force energy to him, just to see if he would notice, if he would respond.

The light glinted off of his helmet as he glanced around the room before his gaze landed on her, standing in the shadows across the hall. They looked at one another for a minute before he shook his head, barely a fraction of an centimeter, but it was enough to make her understand. _Stonewall, _she thought, closing her eyes. _Please, I just want to talk to you. _Opening her eyes, she saw him take a deep breath and nod once. Despite herself, Kalinda smiled and slipped back farther into the shadows, watching as he approached her.

"General," he said, but she shook her head and motioned him to follow as she made her way down one of the lesser-used side corridors, towards the research and investigation lab, which was sure to be empty on this type of mission. When she was convinced that they were alone she faced him, but before she could speak he sighed. "What do you want from me, General?"

"Just to talk to you, Stone," she replied. "That's it. Talk."

"About...?"

The pain in her head had gone from a throbbing ache to a pounding fury, and she winced and rubbed at her forehead. "Don't be like that, Stone," she whispered. "Please."

After a moment he removed his helmet, his head shaking. "What am I supposed to be like? Please tell me, because I really have no idea."

At this she laughed. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know." She looked up at him again. "Your hair!"

He frowned and touched his shaved head. "I thought it was time for a change." At her request he leaned towards her so that she could take a better look at the intricate patterns that he'd shaved into the sides.

"And you're growing a beard, too," she added. "What is it with men and beards?"

"I can't really say."

She looked up at him. "What happened with Quarry?"

"I'd rather not go into specifics," he replied with a frown. "But he's spreading some...rumors about you and I. Don't trouble yourself; I put a stop to it."

"I know all that, Stone. I want to know what happened, exactly."

He swallowed; she could sense his unease. "I overheard him telling one of the boys that the Jedi's report of what happened on Mundali was wrong, that you..._kept _me as a plaything, or something." He met her gaze, his eyes narrowing at the memory. "He called you...something I don't want to even think, let alone repeat."

She sighed. "And now he's saying that I want you promoted because we've been involved, is that right?" She watched as he nodded. "That's how things go, I'm afraid," she said. "People will talk, no matter what." Her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "I have thirty-odd years' worth of experience to back me up on that."

"Well, I straightened him out," he replied. "He won't say anything else like that, I promise you." His eyes met hers for a split second, then lowered. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any shame, General."

Her forehead creased, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face to hers. "Shame? You think I'm ashamed that others may or may not know that we...that we were lovers?"

"Isn't that why you didn't want to tell anyone? Isn't that why you sent me away?"

"Stone," she said, moving closer to him. "I feel a great many things when I think about you, but shame is not one of them. Sometimes I forget that your world experience doesn't match your face, beard or not," she said with a faint smile. "Honestly? It's no one's business whom I choose to spend my time with, and believe me, there's nothing that Quarry could have called me that I haven't been called before-or worse." At this he chuckled and lifted his hand to hers. "The reason that I didn't want the Council to know about...about what happened is just that I value privacy, mine and yours," she continued. "And our lives are complicated enough without getting the Jedi Council involved."

"But you told General Kenobi," he pointed out.

She nodded. "It was the right thing to do, Stone. I couldn't keep something like that from him." They were quiet for a moment before she glanced up at him. "I know what he said to you."

"He's a wise man," Stonewall replied, looking away from her.

"He is wise," she admitted. "But he is not infallible." She took his gloved hand in both of hers. "I have spent my entire life waiting for him to realize what I feel like I've always known. It's the greatest irony in the universe that he should do so now, after I have met you."

There was silence for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Did you hear about Gelladon?"

"Not the particulars," she said. "What happened?" He told her about the swamp-gas and the mire, which made her throw back her head and laugh. "You had your men ignite the gas? Stone, that's brilliant! What made you think of it?"

He grinned. "You told me that you always researched a planet before you had a mission there, to see if there was something that you could use to your advantage, remember? I did a bit of homework, is all."

"You'll make a fine Commander," she said, still smiling at him. "I know that Ben will realize it, too."

At this his face fell and he lifted his hand from hers. "Yes, well. I should get going. General." She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head as he replaced his helmet. "Please, Kalinda. It's better this way, it really is. I...I know that I pledged an oath to you, but you weren't in your right mind and clearly neither was I. Whatever it is that was between us...we should just forget it."

Her dark eyes on his were unwavering. "Can you do that, Stonewall?"

In response, he saluted once before slipping back to the main corridor, leaving her alone once more. She remained where she stood for a moment before heading up to her quarters, her head still throbbing. It was because of this that she failed to notice the Padawan who had been seated in a far corner of the research area, who had held perfectly still for the duration of the conversation, but who now stood up and exited the room without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

"May I speak with you a moment, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan was still in the conference room, standing before the glowing image of Ventress; at the sound of Luminara's voice he turned and nodded. "Of course, Master Unduli."

The Miralian woman crossed the room and stood beside him, glancing at the hologram briefly before looking at him. "I shudder to think what new devilry that woman has concocted," she said. "I only hope that we will be able to defeat her this time."

"As do I, Luminara," he replied. "But I am confident in our chances."

She pursed her lips and seemed to choose her next words with care. "I wish I shared your sentiment, Obi-wan," she said finally. "But I fear that there are several obstacles that stand in the way of our goal."

"Such as...?"

"To be perfectly frank," she replied. "I am concerned with Kalinda. At the best of times she is impulsive and emotional; lately she has seemed even more distracted." Her violet eyes fixed on Obi-wan's. "You know her better than almost any other Jedi. What is it that has affected her so?"

Obi-wan put his hand to his beard. "You heard about her last mission to Mundali?"

"Of course," Luminara replied. "By all accounts it was quite harrowing; but it is over now, and she doesn't seem to be...recovered."

"I think it was more serious than she has let on," Obi-wan said after a moment. "Though she has not spoken of it very much, even to me. I can assure you, though," he added, meeting the Miralian woman's gaze. "She is quite capable of completing this mission; I have the utmost faith in her."

Luminara frowned. "I wish I shared your sentiment, Obi-wan. But then, the two of you have always been quite close, have you not?"

"What is your implication?"

The Jedi Master spread her hands in a gesture of deference. "I have no wish to stir up old wounds, Obi-wan, but the two of you have been reprimanded in the past for forming a romantic bond, have you not? I simply want to ensure the success of this mission, but that requires that every party involved is committed to upholding the highest standards of decorum and the most lucid judgment." She met his eyes. "Do you understand?"

He opened his mouth to reply but his comm chirped before he could do so. "What is it?"

"Transmission from Bespin, sir," it was one Admiral Yularen on the bridge. "You should take a look, General. It's from Ventress."

* * *

It seemed as if Kalinda had only laid her head down for a moment before her comm began chirruping, Obi-wan's form appearing before her after she activated it. "What is it?"

His face was grim. "We've received a message from Ventress, or rather, _you've _received a message."

"What?" She sat up at once. "Are you on the bridge? I'll be there in a moment." When she arrived at the bridge, she was met with the austere faces of the other Jedi, as well as the Admiral, all of whom were gathered around the holographic projector. As soon as she came to stand beside Obi-wan, he activated the transmission.

Asajj Ventress stood before her, smiling faintly. "Greetings, Jedi. Greetings, Kalinda Halcyon. I had hoped that we would meet again, you know; happily, it seems we will. Tell me, is my dear Obi-wan with you? I hope so, for it seems that we have unfinished business to attend to." Here she paused and the image flickered to that of three young children who were bound and gagged in front of a broken workstation, looking up at the Jedi with wide eyes. Asajj reappeared. "Perhaps you and Obi-wan would like to meet me at the following coordinates? We have much to..._discuss_." She smiled again. "May the Force be with you, Kalinda." A series of coordinates flashed just before the transmission ended.

"Apparently, we have lost the element of surprise," Luminara said after a moment. "I recommend dividing into two teams: one to rescue the hostages and another to keep Ventress occupied until we can capture her."

"Unless, of course, the hostages are not at the coordinates she provided," Obi-wan said, his hand to his chin. He glanced at Kalinda, who had not moved. "What do you think, General Halcyon?"

She looked at him. "This is not about the hostages, Obi-wan; Asajj doesn't work that way, you know that. They are merely a tool, a ploy. This is personal for her...but why it relates to the two of us, I have no idea." She frowned. "Well, that's not entirely true."

Luminara narrowed her eyes. "If you can shed anymore light on this matter, Kalinda, it would be of the utmost assistance."

"On Basrah, when she captured me," Kalinda said slowly. "I may have...goaded her while I was trying to buy some time. She was under the impression that she is a Sith, when her role seems more akin to an assassin. When I pointed that out, naturally, she became...distraught." She shivered at the memory. "And from what you and Anakin have dealt with recently," she said to Obi-wan. "It seems like she's out for revenge."

He nodded. "How very like her. Admiral," he said, glancing at Yularen. "How much longer until we reach Bespin?"

"Less than twenty-four hours, General."

"That's too long."

Kalinda frowned. "It will have to be fast enough, Luminara," she replied. "Until then, we need to be on high alert."

"Agreed," Obi-wan said. "Come; I'll fetch Cody and the others. We'll met in the tactical room in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"I still think that it is wisest to attack from two fronts," Luminara said after they had all assembled in the tactical room, as the transmission from Ventress ended once more. "We cannot afford to risk the lives of those children."

"I'm not debating that point, Master Unduli," Kalinda replied. "But something is wrong here. Like I said, this is an unusual move for her. We need more information." She looked at Obi-wan. "The two of us should just go, with everyone else ready to come to our assistance if necessary." He hesitated and she sighed. "You told me that she seemed...distraught during your last encounter, right?"

"What does Ventress' emotional state have to do with anything?" The Miralian woman said.

Kalinda frowned. "If we knew why she was doing this, we might be able to find a less dangerous solution than charging in." Both women looked at Obi-wan, who was the senior Jedi present.

"Commander Cody," Obi-wan said after a moment. "Once we establish the location of the hostages, your men will be responsible for bringing them to safety while the Jedi handle Ventress." Kalinda frowned and he shook his head at her. "I feel as you do, Kalinda, but I also think that this is the best chance for the hostages."

"Barriss can go with the clones, Commander," Luminara said with a glance at her Padawan, who straightened her back. "She will ensure that the children are unharmed."

"Yes, Master," Barriss said with a nod.

With a sigh, Kalinda nodded. "Very well. Then, the only question left is: where is she keeping the hostages?"

There was more debate on the matter, but Stonewall really only paid attention to Kali; she looked pale and drawn, as if she hadn't slept in a long time. She did not look at him, save once, when he had entered the room, and then it had only been a perfunctory glance. _It is better this way, _he thought, studying the image of the hostages that had been frozen in place on the projector. _We can at least pretend to be normal. _Something in the image caught his eye, so he leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Stone?" Her voice snapped his attention to the Jedi and Commander Cody, who were all staring at him. Kalinda moved as if to step closer, but held her place. "What is it, Captain?"

He pointed to the bottom left corner of the image. "A number...it looks like a registration number. Perhaps it can give us an idea of where those children are being held, Generals."

Kalinda smiled at him, and he felt himself returning the look. Obi-wan leaned close as well, nodding after a moment. "Good eye, Captain. Can we figure out what those numbers mean?"

"I'm on it, Master Kenobi," Barriss said, stepping forward.

"Excellent," he replied. "Cody, Stonewall: get your men ready for a rescue operation."

Stone nodded, as did Cody, and they were excused from the room. As they headed for the others, Stonewall shook his head. "What is it?" Cody asked.

The clone captain frowned. "Not sure exactly, sir. It's just...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Master Halcyon, may I speak with you?"

Kalinda glanced up from the datapad she'd been going over as Barriss approached her in the tactical room. Too keyed up to try and sleep further, Kali had opted to follow Stone's example and study the planet Bespin, though she had ended up playing the recording of Asajj over and over again, watching, listening, hoping to glean some insight into the woman's motivation. Her headache was back.

"Sure, Barriss," she said, getting to her feet. "I could use a break, anyway. Did you figure out where she's holding the children?"

The Miralan girl looked uncertain. "Maybe...there are a few possibilities, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves, her eyes flickering everywhere but Kalinda's face.

"What is it, Barriss?"

"I...overheard you and Captain Stonewall earlier," she said after a moment, still not meeting Kali's eyes, which closed briefly at the girl's words. "I didn't mean to," she added. "I just...you didn't notice me, I guess, and I didn't want to...disturb you." She flushed and looked at her hands. "So it is true, then. The rumors I've been hearing."

Kalinda was silent for a moment before leaning her forehead into her hands, wincing at the pain in her head. "Barriss..."

"You care for him?" the Padawan said, confusion tinting her words. "A clone? I don't understand...not that it's my place to understand, but..." She frowned and raised her eyes to Kalinda's. "Why would you lie to the Jedi Council?"

"I know that it is a cliché to say 'you'll understand when you're older,'" Kali replied after a moment. "But in this case, it's true. Barriss, I didn't tell the Council the exact nature of my relationship with Stone because it wasn't relevant. It is not against the Code to sleep with someone."

"Master Luminara would disagree."

Kali gave a bitter chuckle. "No doubt. Luminara and I have never seen exactly eye to eye on more than a few key issues." She frowned. "You are disappointed with me."

Barriss' eyes fell again. "I always liked you, Kalinda. But this..."

"Is enough to place me as a traitor to the Code?"

The Miralan girl blanched. "I didn't say that!"

"Your thoughts are plain enough, Barriss," Kalinda said, her voice quiet. "I thought that a Jedi was supposed to withhold judgment until all of the facts were in place." She paused, then looked at Barriss. "What did Luminara say?"

"I haven't told her."

"Why not?"

Barriss frowned. "I wasn't supposed to hear it," she said at last. "And I don't want any part of it; in fact, I wish I didn't know at all. But I don't think I can keep this from Master Luminara...I just wanted to talk to you, first."

Kalinda sighed and walked to stand beside the girl. "I wish...well, a lot of things." She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "But I meant what I said, Barriss. I'm_ not _ashamed for anything that happened between Stonewall and I, no matter how complicated it has made things."

"_There is no emotion, there is peace_," Barriss recited quietly.

"I wish that were true, child," Kali replied. "I really do."

* * *

There was no place for the clone transports to land, so Cody, Stonewall and the other men had to approach the abandoned tibanna mine via an atmo jump, as they hoped to retain an element of surprise. The Jedi Padawan who had determined the correct location of the hostages seemed, to Stonewall, a little nervous about the whole thing, but she made the leap with the rest of them without comment. Just before they made the leap, the Jedi gave some last-minute instructions to the clones and Padawan Offee.

"Remember, even though our scanners haven't shown any other ships in the area, Ventress very well may be nearby," General Unduli said, though most of her words were ripped away by the screaming wind. "Though, hopefully, we will keep her attention long enough to allow you to rescue the children."

General Kenobi nodded. "Of course, we'll be in communication as much as possible, though the tibanna gas has a tendency to make transmissions spotty. Let us know as soon as you have the children, and we'll send someone to pick you up. Good luck to all of you."

"We'll get the job done, sir," Cody said with a nod.

For his part, Stone glanced at Kalinda, wondering if she would offer some words of encouragement, though she had been uncharacteristically silent during the ride through the atmo. She met his gaze and the strangest thing happened: he _heard _her voice, as though she was speaking directly into his head.

_Come back safely, my valiant soldier. _

He opened his mouth to reply before closing it, thankful for the helmet that shielded his face. Instead, he thought something in return, curious as to whether or not she'd hear him. _You too, Kali. _He saluted her once before turning to leap out of the transport with the others.

Their destination, one of the many abandoned mining facilities on Bespin, loomed below them: an inverted, rounded cone-shaped structure fractured with holes and rust. Despite the helmet, Stone could hear the wind shrieking around him as they fell before he heard Cody give the orders to deploy their 'chutes-specially modified for atmo jumps such as these. His opened with a snap-which he was prepared for-and he glanced at the others to make sure that all was going according to plan. That was when he noticed that the Padawan's 'chute had not opened yet; her eyes were wide and frightened as she fumbled with the emergency cord. He was closest to her, so he managed to maneuver himself towards her, grabbing her waist and steering her down with him. She landed with a tumble but appeared unharmed as they all stood up and began assessing their surroundings.

"Are you alright, General Offee?" Stone asked her.

"I...yes, Captain," she said, looking at him with wide eyes. "Thank you."

"Come on," Cody said. "Quarry, Zero, you take the rear. Stone, you're with me up front."

"I'll lead, Commander," Barriss said, igniting her blue lightsaber and stepping to the front of the clones. "I've studied the layout of many of these facilities-this way should lead to the control room, where I believe she had the children."

"Everyone keep an eye on the gas levels," Stone added. "This stuff can be pretty toxic if it's concentrated enough."

"Right, let's get a move on," Cody replied. The clones and the Padawan began to make their way through the darkened corridors, activating their redlamps once they had reached the inner sections of the mine. It was quiet, save for their muted footfalls and the hum of the lightsaber, a sound that Stone was growing to like more and more. As they walked, he thought that he heard one of his men behind him murmuring with unease.

"Steady, Quarry," he said, glancing behind him. "Keep a cool head."

"I didn't say anything, sir," the younger clone replied, though Stone could hear the agitation in his voice. He recalled that Quarry had been rather jumpy back on Mundali, when they were investigating a disturbance in a series of caverns, so he resolved to keep an eye on the clone.

The darkness was absolute; the air seemed to almost suck up the lines of red light that the troopers cast from their helmets, and there was an undeniable feeling of unease in the air. Just as the Padawan raised her hand, Stone felt a flicker of danger from the room before them.

"There's something here," she said, her voice hushed. "Be on your guard."

Along with his brothers, Stone raised his blaster and they entered into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she?" The Jedi had reached the mine where Ventress' coordinates had led them, but there was no sign of the pale-skinned woman.

"The coordinates are correct, are they not?" Luminara replied, glancing at Kalinda, who remained silent as she looked around; this mining platform was one of the larger ones and in slightly better shape than the others that had been abandoned nearby, though it was by no means in good condition. The floor creaked as they walked, a metallic, grating sound that made the hairs on her arm stand up; the light was dim and tinted faintly orange. They made their way further into the mine until an unexpected noise caught their attention.

"That sounds like a child," Kalinda said. The Jedi rushed forward, only to find a group of three small children tied together in the control room where Ventress was supposed to be.

Obi-wan frowned. "This is not good."

Kalinda bent to the young ones, who were too frightened to do much more than whimper. "It's okay," she said, loosening their bonds. "We're Jedi. We're here to help you."

Obi-wan knelt beside the oldest looking one, a Rhodian girl. "You're safe now, little one. Do you know where the woman who took you is?"

At the mention of Ventress, the girl gave a small cry and buried her face in her hands. "She's not here," Kalinda said, picking up the youngest, a Human boy. "I don't feel her at all."

"Not a flicker, nor a thought," Luminara agreed, taking the third child, a Nautolan. "I fear that something is very wrong here." She raised her comm. "Barriss? What is your status?"

Silence.

The Jedi exchanged glances. "Could be the gas interfering," Kalinda said after a moment. "We knew it might happen." On an impulse, Kalinda lifted her own comm. "Stonewall? Are you there?"

"Kali!" His voice was shaking with fear, causing the Jedi to halt in their tracks. "Kali...whatever you hear, don't..." He was cut off a moment later by the throaty laughter of the darkside assassin, though she didn't speak.

"Barriss!" Luminara nearly shouted into her own comm while Obi-wan tried to contact Cody. None of them answered and Kalinda felt another slice of pain in her head.

"We must get back to the ship," Luminara said, her skirts sweeping behind her as she turned to go. They boarded the transport and urged the pilot to head for the mine where Barriss and the clones had gone, only to see the Padawan and Commander Cody gripping one of the rods that jutted out the bottom of the facility. "What happened?" Luminara asked as the two were brought aboard and the transport began its ascent.

"It was an ambush, General," Cody said, his breath short. "She...she fell on us, killed three of my men and took the rest prisoner." He met Kalinda's eyes and her stomach dropped. _No. No. No. _He shook his head. "I think she let us go, sirs," he said, glancing at Barriss, who nodded.

"She was only interested in the clones, Master," the girl said to Luminara. "She barely looked at me."

Kalinda knelt before Cody and put her hand on his arm. "Who did she take prisoner?"

"Quarry, Volt, Shatter and Stonewall," he said after a moment. "The others are dead."

"We must go back for them," Kali replied, standing up. "We can't leave them." There was an edge of desperation to her words.

Obi-wan gripped her forearm. "We will. But first we need to get the children back to the ship." He met her eyes and she felt his Force-touch, as if he was trying to soothe her emotions. "No one will be left behind, Kalinda. I promise."

_I must be strong, _she thought with a nod. _I can't help anyone if I fall apart. _"Right." She looked back down at the mining stations which seemed to shrink away below them. _Hang in there, Stone. I will come for you. I promise._

_

* * *

_

He woke up to the sound of a lightsaber being activated and held against his throat, the glowing red glare humming in his ear as Asajj Ventress smiled at him. They were in the control room that they'd entered before, the bodies of several of his brothers littered around, though there was no sign of the Padawan or Commander Cody, and he couldn't remember how he had come to be here. "How disappointing," she said. "I thought that she was smarter than this; I was so looking forward to meeting your Jedi generals one last time. No matter," she said, moving the blade nearer to his jawline, causing his skin to grow hot. "We can still enjoy ourselves, can't we? The brave soldiers of the Republic." He winced inwardly at the approximation of Kalinda's term of endearment for him, but it did not go unnoticed by the assassin.

"What was that, dear boy?" she purred, putting her lips against his ear, causing him to strain away from her as far as the cuffs would allow. "Did you have something you wanted to say?" Her hand rested lightly on his chest, tracing invisible patterns over his armor. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me, Seperatist scum," he managed to growl, his words dissipating in the thick air, in the metallic tang of gas. It was uncomfortably warm, despite the temperature regulation that the clone armor possessed.

She laughed, the sound resonating in the small chamber, though she stood up after a moment and began walking among the rest of his men, her footfalls barely making a sound. "Are you all so boring?" she mused, glancing at Milo, who tried to remain stoic. "And I thought the droids were annoying," she added with a dramatic sigh. Activating her comm, she began to prepare a message, scanning each of the men as she spoke, ending the transmission with a hissing whisper. "One every half hour, until I see you and my dear Obi-wan, my friend. Starting with this one." She raised her saber and stepped over to Shatter. All of the men winced as he fell to the floor without a cry, which made her chuckle as she ended the transmission. With a contented sigh, she glanced at the remaining three troopers. "Who's next? Hmmmm?"

"You may kill all of us," Stonewall said. "But the Jedi _will _defeat you, Ventress.."

"Shut up, will you?" Quarry's voice was a whisper. "Just shut up. You'll be the death of all of us."

"Keep your own mouth shut, soldier," Stonewall replied. "She has no power over any of us unless you give it to her."

"Is that something your Jedi told you?"

"Quarry..."

"They're just using us," the younger clone replied, his voice breaking. "She's just _using _you. You're a fool if you think otherwise."

Ventress smiled at Quarry. "You should listen to your brother," she said with a glance to Stonewall, stepping over to the younger clone, her hips swaying. "He's smarter than he looks, it seems." She leaned over Quarry, who shut his eyes, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as Ventress caressed his cheek. "Such anger in you," she purred. "Such fear...I wonder..." Her lips parted slightly as she looked at Stonewall; there was delight written across her features. "Well, well, well. It seems you are not quite as mundane as I thought. Thank you, my dear," she said to Quarry, who blanched. "I shall make your death marginally swift to show my gratitude." She rose and crossed the room to Stonewall, where she knelt before him once more. "Things just got a little more interesting."

* * *

The Jedi watched Shatter's death in silence. When the transmission ended, Kalinda looked at Obi-wan. "We _have _to go. Now."

"We should wait for reinforcements," Luminara said. "We cannot afford to let her get away again, which she will most likely do if we go charging in there."

"And let her kill them off like animals?"

The Miralan woman shook her head. "They are lost, Kalinda. She likely killed them already and is merely toying with us."

"They're not dead," Kalinda replied, though her voice was wavering. "I would know it."

"We must attempt a rescue," Obi-wan agreed. "No man will be left behind if I can help it. Luminara: I do not doubt that she means to honor her word. It would be best if Kalinda and I went in together, as she demanded. You can provide support should we need it."

"Her ship," Cody said. "Destroy her ship."

Barriss nodded. "We saw it when we escaped. I can show you the location."

"That will work," Kalinda replied. "With any luck, she won't escape again."

Luminara frowned. "I still don't like it, Master Kenobi. I don't like responding to her demands."

Obi-wan looked at Kalinda, whose face was pale. "We will do everything we can to ensure the safety of those who remain," he replied. "We _will_ defeat her, but we must be careful. Kalinda, are you ready?"

She nodded, raising her chin. "And then some."

* * *

Suspended as he was in the inner area of the mine, Stonewall could hardly breathe through the gas that leaked out in this part of the extraction chamber. All of the blood was rushing from his hands; it felt like he was being pricked with a thousand tiny needles even as she backhanded him with enough force to make him see points of light dancing before his eyes. He felt blood trickle down his face as the assassin leveled another blow to his cheek before she paused to rest her hand lightly on his hip as she ensured that his bonds were tight. Satisfied, she caressed his throat; her skin held no warmth. "Don't worry, dear boy," she said with a smile as he flinched away from her touch. "Soon it will all be over."

_I must be strong, _he thought. _I can't give her any more satisfaction or ammunition. _So he made no reply, simply stared straight ahead and tried not to think of Kali. But at this he failed.

Ventress gave a chuckle of delight. "How fortunate for me! The Force is truly with me today," she said, her voice taking on a mocking tone as she held his blaster aloft. "Now, where is your little Jedi? We have business to discuss."

"You will release him, Asajj," Kalinda's voice rang out through the chamber. "Now." Her saber activated, glowing brilliant yellow in the muddied light. She did not look at Stonewall, though he could feel that her attention was on him; he hoped that she couldn't see what he must look like.

General Kenobi was beside her, his own saber raised as well. "It's over, my dear," he added. "You have no escape. Surrender." He crossed the room, his footsteps measured. Kalinda was several paces beside him.

"General, no!" Stonewall heard himself shout. "There's a charge-" At that moment, Obi-wan's foot touched the floor and Ventress lifted the blaster and casually fired one shot towards the floor at his feet, which he moved to deflect, but not before the area directly in front of him ignited, tossing both Jedi back across the room where they lay still. Asajj looked at Stonewall before making her way to them, a smile on her lips.

Moments later, she had General Kenobi suspended in much the same fashion back-to-back with Stonewall, both of them dangling over the inner-most chamber of the mine, a well of dark emptiness below them. Kalinda was at Ventress' feet, still unconscious, though after a moment the assassin began nudging her with a booted foot, her eyes rolling skyward with impatience as Kalinda woke up with a groan.

"At last," Ventress said. "She lives."

Kalinda was on her feet in an instant, her eyes darting between Stone and Obi-wan-who was still unconscious. "What in the seven hells of Tethys do you think you're doing?" she said, looking at the bald woman.

Ventress' laughter was devoid of any happiness. "I learned a very interesting thing about you today, Kalinda," she said, stepping over to Obi-wan. "On our last encounter, it was made clear to me that you feel a great...affection for our dear Obi-wan. And who can blame you?" she added, running her hand though his beard, lifting his face to hers. "He is such a handsome man, is he not? But recently, it's come to my attention that you have developed a new interest." She released the Jedi and moved to Stonewall, who tightened his jaw and refused to meet her pale eyes even as she brushed her fingers down his face, smearing the blood that she'd drawn earlier. "How strange. A clone. You're more perverted than I gave you credit for, Kalinda."

"You will release them, Asajj," Kalinda replied, though he could hear the tremor in her voice. "Now."

"Well, that is the idea," Ventress said, turning to Kali. "But I think I'll let _you _make that call, _sweetheart._" She pulled a small, rectangular device off of her belt. "This controls the pulley that holds your men aloft, that keeps them from tumbling to the gas below." She held out Kalinda's lightsaber. "And this will cut down whichever you decide to spare. Now," she said. "Which will you choose?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kali," Stonewall's voice was rough and grating. "Kali. Get the general and get out of here. I'll be okay." His eyes met hers. "Don't worry about me."

Kalinda made no reply, instead looking at Ventress. "Why are you doing this? He has nothing to do with you," she gestured to Stone. "Let him go. Your fight is with me and Obi-wan. Let him go."

"Haven't you been listening?" Ventress replied as she held up the release. "Besides, it's not fair to Ob-wan, is it? Your attention being divided between two lovers? And I thought that all the Jedi were chaste." She sighed dramatically. "Another perception blown." She held up Obi-wan's lightsaber, which she had also taken while the Jedi was unconscious. "Do you know what tibanna poisoning does to a person? The longer you are in here, the worse it will be for everyone. But I'm not a monster," she added. "I'm giving you the chance to save _one _of them. Perhaps I am going soft, after all."

Kalinda felt numb as she looked from Ben to Stone. She sent out a tendril of Force energy to Obi-wan, hoping to wake him up, but he was still out cold. _That's not good, _she thought. _He might have a concussion. _She looked at Stonewall again, trying not to notice his battered face. _How can I choose? How can I choose?_

Suddenly, she felt her soldier's thoughts as if they were her own, as she had done before the clones set off on their mission. _You won't have to, Kali. I won't make you choose._

"No!" She cried, turning to him, watching with horror as he affixed his gaze to the device in Ventress' hand while the ties that held him to the pulley began to unclench; she felt the Force gather around the clone captain like water being drawn back before a wave. His eyes were locked onto Ventress' hand, while the assassin regarded him with surprise as the device clattered to the floor; however, as Kalinda made to grab it she called it back to her hand, looking at Stonewall with a wide, feral smile. Kalinda called on the Force and her saber shot from Ventress' belt to her hand, igniting in an instant. "You will not do this," she shouted. "I won't let you do this."

She knew that the fight would be quick, she knew that it was most likely a hopeless case, but she had to try. _As long as they're alive, there is hope...I can't let her kill either of them, _Kali thought as she whirled away from the dual red blades that missed her by inches. When she had a moment she tried to extend her shield to Stone and Obi-wan, but she was too far away to reach them. Sensing her frustration, Ventress gave her a feral smile before she leaped away from Kalinda and towards the device.

* * *

It was the touch of Kalinda's shield that finally woke Obi-wan, his eyes opening to see her and Ventress engaged in a fierce battle in the center of the room, a small device on the floor in front of Stonewall, who was staring at it as though...

_It's not possible, _Obi-wan thought, watching in amazement as the device moved fractionally towards the clone, feeling the Force rippling around them. _He's using the Force. _Obi-wan closed his eyes, sensing his own weakness as he reached out to the clone captain. _Release me, Stonewall. I can't do it on my own. _He tried, but the device shuddered. The air was thick and warm with tibanna gas and all that Obi-wan could taste was metal.

The clone turned his head towards the Jedi. "No, General," he said. "My life isn't worth yours." Beyond them, the two women continued their fight, heedless of the Jedi or the clone. Kalinda used the Force to push Ventress back, but the other woman sprang to her feet, launching herself at Kali with a cry.

Obi-wan shook his head. "I can help her, but I can't do it alone. Use that thing to free me." His head swam and he wondered how much good he'd be able to do in his present condition, though he tamped the doubt down. "We can do it, but we have to work together. If you can release us, I think I can get a hold of that railing." He nodded to a slender bar that rested about a meter below their feet. Beyond them, Kalinda cried out as Ventress landed a blow to her upper thigh, though she was able to get away without losing her leg.

He felt Stonewall nod. "I'll try, General." Obi-wan took a deep breath, gathering the Force around him, offering what strength he could to the clone.

"I think..." Stonewall's voice was pained, as though he was using every bit of his effort. "I've almost got it..." Obi-wan felt the pulley above them release just as he used the Force to push them towards the railing. For a moment they were weightless, until he managed to swing his knee around and catch the railing, Stonewall suspended below him, tugging them both towards the void. _This is not good. _"Can you swing up?" Obi-wan called to the clone, who nodded.

"I think so." He felt other man swing around, though he was nearly pulled down with the movement. It was no good. They were both weakened and dizzy with the effusive gas. Stonewall looked up at him. "If I can get my bonds undone, you should be able to get up there and help her."

Obi-wan felt a stab of remorse as he heard Kalinda and Ventress continue to fight; Kali's footsteps were growing more erratic and he knew that she was going to lose the battle without him. The clone was already trying to work out of his bonds, his face determined. _She'll never forgive me, _he thought.

"She'll be dead, sir," Stonewall replied without looking at him. "And if that happens, then I may as well be, too. The least I can do now is let you help her."

"No," Obi-wan said. "No man will be left behind, Stonewall." He reached inside himself and found a hidden pocket of strength, feeling the Force ripple around them. "Help me, Stonewall," he said. "We can do this."

* * *

Kali was losing. She knew with certainty that it would be over in a matter of moments, as her wounded leg was aching badly and she was unable to defend against Asajj's attacks much longer. Though she was exhausted, she reached inside of herself and drew on her shield, hoping to delay the inevitable a bit longer, though for what reason, she was not sure. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Obi-wan and Stonewall, who were dangling upside-down over a railing at the edge of the room. In that moment, she realized what she had to do.

Using the last bit of energy she could muster, she sent a ripple of Force energy towards Ben and Stone, helping them swing upright, off of the railing and onto solid ground. She called Obi-wan's lightsaber, clipped to Ventress' belt, to her hand and tossed it towards him without looking to see if he was nearby, as the assassin was already coming for her again. Her arms felt heavy, her leg and knee ached and the gas was making her dizzier by the minute.

And then Obi-wan was beside her, his blue saber brilliant in the darkness as his attack swept Ventress away from Kali, who glanced behind her once, only to see Stonewall collapsing to the floor, though she could feel a pulse of life emanating from him-though weakly. _He's alive, _she thought, relief flooding her. _They're both alive. _The thought filled her with strength and she ran to Obi-wan's side, feeling the Force flow around them. They fought side by side; a lifetime of sparring meant that they each knew the other's moves as well as their own. _We always did make a good team._

Suddenly, there was the familiar _snap-hiss_ of another lightsaber being ignited, then another. Luminara and Barriss, followed by several clones, entered the room. "Asajj Ventress," Luminara's voice rang out with clarity in the stifling room. "You are under arrest. Lay down your weapons and surrender."

Asajj was no match for four Jedi, though two of them were weakened by the noxious fumes, so she attempted to leap out of the room, to escape. "Your ship is lost, my dear," Obi-wan called. "You are mine at last." He glanced at Luminara, who nodded, though she frowned at the innuendo in his voice. The Jedi surrounded her, the clones behind them, blasters trained on her. After a long moment, Ventress raised her hands and her sabers slipped from her grasp, landing neatly in Obi-wan's hands. "Now," he said, crossing his arms and regarding the darksider. "We can get out of here."

* * *

Later on the ship, as Kalinda was about to enter Stonewall's room, she ran into the Miralan Jedi Master. "I spoke to Barriss," Luminara said as Kali paused at the door to the medical bay. "I think we should talk."

Kalinda crossed her arms and regarded the Miralan woman wordlessly for a moment before she sighed and nodded; they slipped into an empty room and waited for the door to slide shut behind them. "Before you say anything," Kalinda said, holding up her hand. "I want to thank you, Luminara. You and Barriss saved my life, as well as Obi-wan's and Captain Stonewall's, and made it possible for us to capture Ventress at last. Thank you, truly." She grimaced. "Now...fire at will."

Luminara narrowed her eyes. "I did not come here to berate you, Kalinda, or to lecture you. You are an adult and are clearly capable of making your own decisions." She gave a small sigh. "But I would be remiss if I did not at least mention the fact that you have very obviously formed an attachment to that clone, which is a very, very dangerous thing. However," she paused and looked uncertain. "I read all of the accounts of Mundali, Kalinda, and I have to say...I feel the Force at work here. Perhaps you were drawn to one another for a reason. If he is truly Force-sensitive, then..." she spread her hands. "Perhaps you were meant to find each other. I know of few other Jedi who would be as...open to such a thing that has clearly formed between you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The Miralan woman frowned. "Perhaps. I am not sure; it is for the Council to decide. However, I wanted to mention it, in case it had not occurred to you." She smiled at Kalinda's look of shock. "Suddenly I'm not so annoying, am I?"

Kalinda felt her cheeks redden. "I have never called you that, Luminara. We don't agree on a lot of things, but we're both Jedi, after all."

"Indeed," the other woman replied with a nod. "Well. Barriss and I must be on our way-the Council sent word that we are to rendezvous with Master Plo Koon's fleet. I look forward to working with you again, Kalinda." She gave a slight bow and exited the room, leaving Kali on her own.

* * *

If this was death, it was a lot better than he'd ever imagined.

Kali was beside him, humming softly while she stroked his cheek, pausing every so often to glance at something beyond his field of vision, which was blurred and fuzzy. He wanted to speak, but his voice didn't work, so he tried to send her a thought, just to see if he still could. _Are you okay?_

Her laughter bubbled up in his mind and he felt her face close to his. "I am now," she replied, her breath against his skin. "How do you feel?"

At this he winced. "Pretty terrible for being dead."

He felt her hand against the side of his face, cool. "And for being alive?"

"The mission...did you get the kids?"

She nodded. "They're all fine. Though, the Senate is going to have to find a new location for them-after they hold a trial for Asajj. _That_ should be interesting to watch."

"I'm not dead." The realization struck him dimly, as though he had just remembered that he'd forgotten to charge his blaster rifle.

"No," she replied. "Though it was a close call. You don't do anything half-assed, do you?"

He chuckled and tried to open his eyes all the way. They were in a medical room aboard the _Intrepid, _he guessed, and he was hooked up to all manner of blinking lights and devices. Kalinda was sitting beside him, watching him with an expression he did not recognize. "What is it?"

"How did you do it, Stone?" she asked, taking his right hand in her own. "How did you help Obi-wan?"

It hurt to think, but he tried. "I...I'm not sure, exactly," he said after a moment. "I just knew that you needed help. I did what I had to do." He shrugged, ignoring the pain that blossomed in his torso with the movement. "What happened?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You accessed the Force."

"That's impossible."

"Apparently not," she replied. "Ben and I both felt you do it. And you spoke to me through the Force, before," she added, running her fingertips over his hand. "Do you remember?"

"I remember everything about you, Kalinda," he answered, then he frowned. "I'm sorry. I...don't feel right. I can't feel my legs." He leaned up as if to look and heard her chuckle.

"That's probably the morphine," she said. "I promise, your legs are still there."

They were silent for a moment before he looked at her again, his lids drooping. "What's going to happen now?"

"We're going to Coruscant," she answered. "You have a date with the Jedi Council." He sighed, then turned his head at the soft noise of her laughter.

"What?"

She kissed his forehead; the next moment he felt his eyelids growing heavier. "Just happy to see you, is all," she murmured. "Sleep now, my brave soldier. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

After checking to make sure that Stone was really asleep, she called to Obi-wan, who was in his quarters. He stood as she entered, though neither of them said anything for a moment until he gestured to a chair and asked her to sit.

"Obi-wan-"

"Kalinda-"

They smiled at one another before he nodded for her to speak first. "Obi-wan," she said again. "I...I don't really understand what has happened lately, but I know that I can't push Stone away from my mind as easily as I should." She met his eyes, though it was difficult. "I think that I was meant to find him, as silly as it may sound. He's not a savant, by any means, but he has some Force sensitivity that I think I can hone. With a little training..." she shrugged. "Who knows what he'll be capable of?" She inhaled deeply. "I love you, you know that, right?" He nodded and she continued. "But...I care for him too. A lot. It isn't right or fair, but there it is. I'm sorry." Her arms hugged her sides. "I understand if you never want to see me or speak to me again, Ben." After a moment, she slid off the silver ring from her right hand and held it out to him.

Looking at her outstretched hand, Obi-wan took a deep breath and rubbed at his forehead. "Kali...you are at once my greatest frustration and my greatest joy."

She winced.

He continued. "Whoever said that the Force has no sense of humor has obviously never been in love. Do you remember what you said to me, when we first realized what it was that is between us?" She shook her head and he sighed again. "You said that love doesn't have to be selfish; that it and the Force are one and the same, and that one day I would understand."

She nodded, smiling faintly at the memory. "Ah yes. I fancied myself a philosopher back then, didn't I?"

"I didn't understand, then" he said, reaching for her hand. He took the ring and toyed with it for a moment, turning it so that it would catch the light. "Nor do I entirely, now. But I am trying. I am. You were always braver than I."

At this she looked at him in confusion. "Me? Braver than you?" She laughed out loud at the notion. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You always trust yourself, even against overwhelming odds," he continued as he studied her hand in his own. "Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked after a moment.

She smiled. "It was in the Archives, wasn't it?"

"You just leaned forward and kissed me," he said after a moment. "Just like that. You said that you wanted to know what it would be like." He met her eyes. "That never would have occurred to me, in a thousand years, you know. I could never be that brave."

They were silent for a moment before she cleared her throat. "So where does this leave us, now?"

"I was hoping that you would know."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Ben," she said. "Matter of fact, that was pretty much the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I can't turn away from him. I just can't."

After a moment he nodded. "Very well. I'll go with you before the Council; I think they will grant your request to train your new Commander."

Her eyes lit up. "Commander?"

"He's earned it, and then some."

She shook her head and looked away from him, feeling her eyes prick. "I don't deserve you, you know?"

He shook his head and reached for her right hand, slipping the ring back on her finger before he took her in his arms and kissed her. "I find that I love you, anyway."

* * *

Stonewall had never been inside the Jedi Temple before; it was huge, more massive than he had ever imagined, and filled with a heavy kind of expectation that seemed to press down on him as he followed General Kenobi and Kalinda through the quiet halls. He was wearing his new, yellow-striped armor, along with his familiar pauldron and kama-both of which he had spent the hours of his convalescence cleaning along with the rest of his kit-and he carried his helmet in his hand while trying not to stare too obviously at the huge corridors. Despite the fact that every inch of his armor was spotless, he still felt like he had mud on his boots, and the noise that his armor made when he moved was enough to echo through the empty chambers.

As if sensing his unease, Kalinda turned to him once they had entered the turbolift that would take them to the Council chambers. "I still get nervous, coming up here," she admitted, glancing at General Kenobi. "When I was younger, it was because I was usually in trouble."

"Which was fairly often," the General added in a wry voice.

"And now every time I get in this turbolift, I feel like I'm sixteen years old again." She frowned. "This probably isn't helping you, is it?"

Fighting back a smile, Stonewall shrugged. "I'll be alright."

General Kenobi glanced at him. "I agree."

The lift stopped at last and they stepped into a cool marbled hallway; ahead of them were the massive doors that held the Council. Kalinda looked at him again, flashing him a grin. "You'll be brilliant." She stood outside while he entered, taking a deep breath just before he did so as he followed General Kenobi inside.

He had never met General Yoda or General Windu, though they were both legendary in their own right. Indeed, the air in this room seemed...different, somehow. Weighty. Powerful. He gave a slight bow to each of the Jedi Masters who were seated before him, regarding him with interest. "CC-3077 reporting as requested, Generals," he said while General Kenobi took a seat beside Yoda.

"Commander Stonewall," General Windu nodded. "Thank you for coming. It seems like I've been hearing your name a lot, recently. My former Padawan speaks very highly of you, as does General Kenobi. But the same could be said for any number of troopers; you are here because we are told that you can access the Force."

"To a small degree, from what I understand, sir," Stone replied. "Though it doesn't feel like...like I'd imagined."

"Not as grand to you, as you would think?" Master Yoda asked.

Stonewall frowned. "I'm not sure, sir. When you watch a Jedi use the Force, well," he shrugged. "It seems like magic...like something that you could never understand, let alone achieve. But when I...when I used it to help General Kenobi, or to contact General Halcyon...it felt natural. Like breathing or speaking." He sighed. _I've gone and put my foot in it but good. _

_What was your designation again, trooper? _

"CC-3077, sir," Stone replied, nodding to General Windu, who raised his brow and looked at General Kenobi who remained expressionless.

"Impressive." The dark-skinned Jedi nodded as Stone realized what had just happened. "Have you ever known any of your brothers to be able to access the Force?"

"No, sir," he replied with a frown. "And General Halcyon did that blood-test on me...she said that my count was not at all what a Jedi's would be." He smiled at the memory of her confusion as she looked up at him. _You're a mystery to me, you know that? s_he had said as she put a hand on his arm.

General Windu nodded again. "Yes, she sent us the findings. Very unusual, indeed. She has requested to train you."

His eyes widened. "Train me? I don't understand...not as a Jedi?"

"A Jedi, you will never be," Yoda's voice was gentle. "But unique, your situation is. Curious to see what you will become, we all are." He met Stonewall's gaze. "Much potential, I see in you."

"Kalinda will see that you are given the basic instruction in the ways of the Force, to help hone whatever talents that you possess," General Kenobi said, leaning back in his chair. "She will keep us up to date on your progress. Normally, we would want you both to remain at the Temple, however..." he spread his hands to indicate the wars that were present on everyone's mind. "Much of your training will have to be done in the field."

Stonewall nodded. "I think that would suit me better anyway, sirs."

Yoda looked at the door. "Stop eavesdropping now, you can, Kalinda. Come in here, you should."

A moment later, Kalinda entered; her face was flushed though she was smiling faintly. "So he is to be trained?" she said as she glanced at Stone.

"For now," General Windu replied. "Perhaps when the war is over we can see if any other clones share his abilities. I also want you to look into _how _he came by these abilities to begin with, Kalinda," he added, his glance giving the disconcerting impression that he missed nothing at all.

Stonewall felt her tense beside him as she replied. "Of course, Master." He wanted to look at her, but she had warned him to keep his thoughts carefully schooled when in the presence of the Jedi Council and it was easier for him if he didn't look at her.

General Windu looked at General Kenobi, who was watching Kalinda intently. "Did you have anything to add, Master Kenobi?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said, getting to his feet, the others following suite. "Kalinda Halcyon," he said, coming to stand before her. "You have demonstrated a profound connection to the Living Force that few other Jedi Knights can claim. You have proven your commitment to the Jedi Order as well as to your brothers and sisters in combat. You have helped pass on your knowledge to another generation of Jedi Knights." He drew his saber and held it before him. "Kneel."

As Stone watched, she knelt, her eyes wide and her mouth agape as General Kenobi briefly touched the space above her shoulders with the saber, first the right side, then the left. "By the will of the Force, I grant the role of Master upon you." He smiled down at her and offered her his hand, which she took after a moment before she stood. They shared a look before she turned to General Windu and Yoda. "Thank you, Masters," she said, her voice shaking. "I...thank you," she said again.

"You have done well, my old Padawan," General Windu said, his voice quiet. "See that you keep it up."

Several minutes later, when he and Kalinda had left the Council chambers, he looked at her. "Congratulations, Kali...or should I say 'Master Halcyon?'"

At this she laughed and put her hand on his arm; he felt a ripple of energy from her touch. "It sounds so strange. I think it will take a long time to adjust to." She smiled at him. "How about you, Commander?"

He sighed. "I know what you mean. So, what now? They didn't say anything about another mission."

"It's kind of a tradition for a newly appointed Master to have a day off, to meditate on their past, as well as their future," she explained as they stood in the lift. "What about newly-made Commanders?"

He frowned. "I'll need to re-arrange my team a bit, get with Cody and hash out some details that we didn't get to...what?" She was studying him. "What is it?"

"Lesson one, Commander Stonewall," she replied. "Learn to relax."

He bent to kiss her. "As you wish, Master Halcyon."

"Stone," she said, turning from him and reaching for the controls to pause the lift. "We need to talk."

_Nothing good ever comes out whenever someone says that,_ he thought.

"I've thought about our...our situation," she began. "And I've come to a conclusion."

"Which is?"

She smiled, not at him, but more to herself. "The Force lead us to each other, Stone. It all makes sense now...It's a relief, you know?" Her face was alight with joy. "I was confused for so long, but I realize now that it was the Force joining our paths, that it wasn't love or lust, but something deeper and more profound." She looked at him then, and he felt her happiness breaking over him like a wave. "We can never go back, but now, for the first time, I'm not afraid of the future; whatever it was that was between us, I think we should just continue on as friends and colleagues. What do you think?"

His mouth was dry. "I...I don't know much about the Force," he said after a moment. "But I guess that will change, soon enough." _Keep your thoughts to yourself, soldier,_ he thought as he looked at her. "I look forward to working with you, though." She studied him for a moment before activating the lift again. They began their descent once more, in silence.

He was breaking, he was broken: the pieces of his heart were scattered before him and he knew that he could never go back.

_The End_


End file.
